T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S.
T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. ist ein Pay Per View des ECW-Brands. Er debütierte im Jahr 2011 und fand das erste Mal am 26. Juni diesen Jahres statt. Die seit 2013 vorher stattfindende Preshow nennt sich Preshow to the Troops. Besonderheiten T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S debütierte als zweiter ECW PPV des Jahres 2011 und sollte von da an in jedem Jahr stattfinden. Die Abkürzung T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S steht jedoch jedes Jahr für einen anderen Inhalt. - 2011: "Tausend Reudige Igel Beherrschen Unglaublich Trickreiche Ellenbogenschläge Trotz Ofenfrischer Tentakeltaler Hergestellt aus Echsenfleisch, Tintenfisch und Reudigem Ochsenschwanz Oder Pulverisierter Schnecke". - 2012: "Trotz reudiger inkontinenter Bitches urinieren tausende Ehepaare tonnenweise orangene Tinte hinunter, ekligerweise trotzenden rückwärtsgerichteten Obdachlosen (zum) Opfer: Pisse stinkt!". - 2013: "Trage rosafarbene Indianerpantoffeln bereitwillig und täuschend echte Tigerfell-Oleanderpflanzen tatsächlich heute erst trotz realistisch omnipräsenter Offenbarung (der) PosaunenSpieler" - 2014: "Totalitäre Rinder in Bulgarien unterwarfen terroristische Enten trotz offensichtlicher Trottel hinter einer Tonne ranzigem, oberflächlich ordentlich prickelnden Schnaps" - 2015: "Trauernde Rabbiner inszenieren bedeutend unrealistische Theater Epen, tatsächlich ohne Tiere, hingegen engagierte Tiroler radikale Opern offerieren praktischerweise sturzbesoffen" - Im Jahr 2013 hatte der PPV zum ersten Mal eine Preshow. Dies sollte sich allerdings als kein gutes Omen erweisen, da die Übertragung nach dem ersten Kampf der Hauptcard abgebrochen wurde und der Event folglich - aufgrund von Ausschreitungen - um eine Woche nach hinten verschoben wurde. Ergebnisse 2011 *Tag Team Match: Jens Samuel & Hao Mi Ned besiegten Smith & Wesson *3-Way Ladder Match: Thunder Rumba besiegten Burnin' Steel & The Best Around *Singles Match for the ECW Breakthrough Title: Flash Awesome © besiegte Jack Crow *6-Man Tag Team Match: Cyrus, Hells Guardian & Leon Chame besiegten Revolution X *2 on 1 Handicap Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Team Power Elite © besiegten Karl Bauer *Steel Cage Match: Fredy B besiegte Sam Rogers *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: AfRon © besiegte Jack Stone 2012 *Tag Team Match: Thunder Rumba besiegten Max & Paul Brandt *Singles Match: Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Dale Roscoe *Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Team Crow © besiegten Burnin' Steel *Hardcore Match: JT Hammer besiegte Chayne Saw *2 out of 3 Falls Match for the ECW Breakthrough Title: Mickey Reyes © besiegte Joe Connor *Singles Match: Masaru Watanabe besiegte Mr. Jackpot *Singles Match: Jack Stone besiegte Fredy B *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: AfRon © besiegte Hells Guardian 2013 Preshow to the Troops (25. Juni 2013) *Singles Match: Azrael besiegte Matthew Hunter *Singles Match: Mysterious Maukisch & CHUCK besiegten AfRon durch Count Out *Hardcore Match: Loki besiegte Funk Gruesome *Singles Match: Funktaroth besiegte Dean Morrison Hauptshow *Singles Match for the ECW Breakthrough Title: Kaa Haali © besiegte Paul Brandt *Hardcore Match: Aiden O'Malley besiegte Fredy B *Singles Match: Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Ali Bin Way *Ladder Match for the ECW Hardcore Title: JT Hammer besiegte Steve Grammond *Singles Match: Jens Samuel besiegte Mr. Jackpot *Handicap Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: Worstelaars besiegten Joe Connor © *Singles Match for the ECW European Heavyweight Title: Jack Stone besiegte Cyrus 2014 Preshow to the Troops *Hardcore Match: Aiden O'Malley besiegte Loki *Tornado Tag Team Hardcore Elimination Match: Max & Paul Brandt besiegten Depression Fighters Hauptshow *Singles Match: Kaa Haali besiegte Mike Vega *Six Man Tag Team Match: Mickey Reyes & The Buccaneers besiegten GCC WrestleWorld Inc. (Máscara Mágica & Matthew Hunter) *Singles Match for the ECW Breakthrough Title: Ali Bin Way besiegte Dean Morrison © *Hardcore Match for the ECW Hardcore Title: NickNick Nola © besiegte JT Hammer *Hair vs. Mask Ladder Match: Jens Samuel besiegte Fredy B *Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: KS Mafia besiegte White Trash © *Singles Match for the ECW Global Heavyweight Title: Funk Gruesome besiegte Jack Stone © *Singles Match for the ECW Global Heavyweight Title: Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Funk Gruesome© 2015 Preshow to the Troops * Singles Match: Sergej Smirnov besiegte Loki * Tag Team Match: Se7en besiegten Depression Fighters * Hardcore Match: AfRon besiegte Aiden O'Malley Hauptshow * Hardcore Match: No. 43017 besiegte Mysterious Maukisch * Tag Team Match: Xtreme Xpress besiegten The Buccaneers * Ladder Match: Snake McBatman besiegte Smiling Jack * Facepaint vs. Mask Match: Dean Morrison besiegte Jens Samuel * I quit Match: Funk Gruesome besiegte Prof. Dr. Met * Tag Team Match for the ECW Tag Team Titles: L'Equipe Manifique besiegten Max & Paul Brandt © * Last Man Standing Match: Matthew Hunter besiegte Masaru Watanabe * ECW Breakthrough Title vs. ECW Hardcore Title Unification Steelcage Match for the ECW Unlimited Title: Ali Bin Way © besiegte NickNick Nola © * Singles Match for the ECW Global Heavyweight Title: Kaa Haali besiegte Mickey Reyes © Kategorie:Pay Per Views